Angel Cakes
by BlackxRosexWitch
Summary: Pinkie pie is out for a stroll, and when she stumbles upon Flutter shy's shed, she runs into more than she can handle.


"La la la la la!" Pinkie pie sang, skipping happily down the street in pony ville. The sun was up and shining and she felt as happy as ever! Her heart pounded, and her feet fluttered as she skipped along the grass.

She began humming a joyful tune, not even noticing that the entire town was quiet.

The birds stopped chirping, the wind stopped blowing, and the clouds moved and covered the sun . Everything grew dark, and Pinkie pie stopped to look around.

"Hello?" Pinkie called out. After waiting a minute with no response, she began to giggle loudly. Her voice echoed through the seemingly empty town as she continued on.

"I wonder what Flutter shy is doing!" She exclaimed, dashing forward towards the meadow where the Pegasus pony plays with her woodland friends. She jumped through the flowers and over the small bushes until she was within view of her friend's house.

And in the distance she could see a small wooden shed. She squinted her eyes and she thought she could see Angel, Flutter shy's pet rabbit going inside. And he was holding something.

Pinkie lowered herself so she could stealthily sneak through the grass and towards the shed. She got about halfway there before a gust of cold wind blew. Shivering, she hurried on and galloped over to the shed.

'_Wait a minute, isn't this the shed Flutter shy told me about?' _she thought to herself, remembering what Flutter shy told her and the rest of the ponies.

'_P-please stay out of my shed…I mean…You know…' _Pinkie giggled loudly again, then heard a loud thump and a scream so chilling it gave her the goose bumps. She turned her head to look at her mane, and noticed it wasn't curly anymore.

On second thought, why not just leave? Surely nobody would notice!

She turned and ducked back down to sneak through the grass, but as she did so, she heard the shed door open.

Pinkie froze with fear.

"He—"She began, but before she could finish, she felt something strike her head, and she blacked out.

Pinkie woke up finally, after what felt like hours. She was tied to a chair, inside a wooden cabin. She laughed quietly, and then looked around. To her horror, there were animal carcasses strung to the walls. Some were just skeletons, but others were still decomposing. She gagged at the terrible smell, but she couldn't close her eyes. She felt herself grow curious, so she kept looking around.

Pools of blood stained the wooden floor, and in the corner was a pile of half decomposed animal skulls.

Pinkie gulped, and laughed, hoping it would all go away. But the wretched smell certainly didn't. But then she noticed something behind the pile of skulls. It was a pale yellow colour, with a light pink mane. It was Flutter shy, and she was soaked in blood! Pinkie twitched, and tried to force her way off the chair, but the ropes were so tightly bound she could hardly move.

"Flutter shy, is this just a Halloween party?" Pinkie called out to her friend in the corner. Pinkie grinned hopefully, and watched as Flutter shy twitched. But it wasn't her moving!

From underneath her, something moved. Something small and white, the size of a rabbit. And rabbit it was.

Angel the rabbit hissed when he saw pinkie, and hopped over to her. His teeth were razor sharp, and he looked angry. Pinkie raised her eyebrow with discontent and looked at the small, furry animal. He was tapping his foot impatiently on the ground, then after a few minutes of staring at her, he returned to fluttershy. He grabbed onto her tail with his teeth and dragged her to the middle of the room.

Pinkie stared in horror as she saw Flutter shy. Her face was frozen in shock, and her belly was open, with her intestines and other organs spilling out. Pinkie knew she couldn't keep staring, but she had to. And soon enough, she saw angel sharpening a knife across the room. He had a wicked smile on his face, and the light from the steel knife shone in Pinkie's eyes. She blinked rapidly as Angel made his way back over.

She felt herself ready to vomit as Angel cut Flutter shy's intestines out, and used them to strangle Pinkie. She felt herself almost ready to pass out, which she almost did.

She lowered her head and closed her eyes to create an illusion, hoping Angel would dispose of her. But she was wrong. She felt something tingle in her belly, and she opened her eyes to look down. But she realised that Angel had given something to numb her, and that he was now gutting her alive! She gasped and screamed loudly as she watched her innards spill onto her lap, and on the floor. Her blood pooled out around her, staining her pink fur dark red. And the smell was horrible.

Pinkie couldn't hold back any longer, and she vomited all over the place. She was afraid, trying to scream for help, but nobody responded.

"Help me! Dashie, Twilight? Hello?" She called out as she felt tears fall from her eyes.

Then, she began to shake as Angel untied her. Pinkie slumped down and fell into the pile of her own organs and she twitched a little.

"Someone help…he he he…" She closed her eyes, and without another word, she felt Angel's knife dragging along her neck.

Sorry guys, This started as a dare to try and top cupcakes, and its the best I could think of! Don't hate! 3


End file.
